Transcending Tears
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Two isolated girls, with little people to connect with and separated between a mirror and window, form an everlasting friendship from childhood to young adults that will reach beyond time and space... and tears.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think Elsa; do you find it to your liking?" The king asked as he looked around the entire room prepared as his eldest daughter's new bedroom, as the last of the servants were dismissed after placing all of her stuff in perfect order.

The small girl, barely listening, was busy staring at her own palms to even acknowledge her father. And who can blame her after the horrific events of last night? The harrowing guilt ate away at her from the accident and her own healed sister. Elsa couldn't hide the expression of sadness and shame for losing control of her curse like that. It was still early in the morning, and apart from Anna the family of Arendelle found little motivation to rest.

She heard a weary sigh and the lower half of her papa's approached, Elsa glanced upwards from her lap to meet the eyes of an exhausted king, the sorrowfulness of the separation of the sisters clear on his features. The king knelt down and spoke calmly and gentle as a regal always should. "I'm sorry this has to be done my child. But it's clear any interaction between you and your sister, right now, will spell certain doom on her. Please understand your mother and I are only doing what's best for the safety of the kingdom and its family. I don't like this anymore than you do."

There was no voice coming out of her since departing from the strange trolls. The words, intentional or not, were harsh enough to add more of the consuming guilt in the pit of Elsa's stomach. But no matter how cruel it seemed, her father was right, Anna nor the kingdom can ever know about her powers, not until the day Elsa can control it completely. It was for the good of Arendelle. Despite being only nine years old the young princess was educated enough to know what's right.

Which is why she flinched away when the king attempted to rest a gloved palm reassuringly on her shoulder. Still no voice to be found from herself, and the young sad princess returned her gaze to her still palms, ashamed to meet the caring look of her parent. Elsa appreciated their help, but there was only so much even the king and queen of a kingdom could do. The king let out a log-drawn sigh, a silent moment with light leaking from the hallway and the window of the morning sun passed by before her parent stood up straight again. "Try to get some rest Elsa. I think we should have a day with no lessons for you."

Elsa merely nodded, still refusing to look at her walking away father. Does she even have the right to be in the same room as him after the terrible ordeal?

"Goodnight my child." Were the last words as her papa departed, and as soon as Elsa heard the door shut she let the tears sprung out.

The sobbing lasted for a good amount of minutes, as every droplet of water fell Elsa reminded herself of her self-hate for what she did to Anna. She stared down at her ice-producing palms with contempt; these were the hands responsible for damaging her own sibling. It wouldn't surprise the princess if the entire staff of the castle secretly resented her being here if they hear about it. And no one can blame them if so, because they had every right to do so.

Never speaking to her sister again until maybe adulthood, her parents no doubt ashamed of their eldest heir, absolute no control over her own powers, and the castle with all its living occupants isolated from the rest of the kingdom for Elsa's own good. Through tear-stained eyes the young princess glared at nothing in particular and stood up from the edge of her large bed, finding herself in the middle of the room after walking around for a few minutes trying to calm down. She wiped the rest of the drops from her eyes and stared at the clean floor in self-loathing. Though the princess realized it was pointless yelling mentally at herself like this and calmed down, sighing sadly and returned to staring at her own hands; the source that channels and directs her powers against anything she points at, willingly or not.

"I'm a monster..." The small child muttered to herself, realizing there was no other word to describe herself more after what had occurred.

"You don't look like a monster..." Elsa took a step back in surprise at being overheard, looking around for the source of the childlike voice- childlike? The young princess knew there weren't any children within the castle apart from herself and Anna. Was Anna-?! Finding the source of the curious voice filled the princess with relief at it not being her sister, but with fear, dread and confusion as she found herself staring at another blue-clothed child with short black hair, innocent eyes with a bright smile and younger than her looking back at her from-

-_inside the mirror?! _

* * *

This never happened before. Elizabeth blinked back innocently at the girl that was looking at her from inside her own large window.

Having just finished breakfast from the food her giant metal friend gave her from the sky, the small child felt bored after the big bird left and went up to the second floor of her library to look out to the skies and see the beautiful city below. Maybe afterwards she would read some more. It was just another day inside the tower.

What the surprised child didn't expect to see however, instead of the pretty sight of the city, was through her window another girl with blond hair and dressed in blue, looking a bit older than her in a large room crying to herself and walking around, not noticing the curious Elizabeth watching her in wonder. The room was dark and a bit blue. Her own head filled with questions.

Who was she? Where did she come from? Why can Elizabeth see her through her own window? Was that her bedroom? Can she see her back? And most importantly: why was she crying?

The small girl did nothing but watch, transfixed by this older girl and the room showing in her library window and wondering what made her upset.

Her answer was revealed when the other child spoke to herself, Elizabeth barely hearing it and leaned a little closer so she might catch it clearly. "I'm a monster..." The words made the younger girl frown in confusion and a little upset. Who would call their self a monster? Why would anyone do that? That wasn't right.

And whether the girl might hear her back or not, she felt compelled to voice her own opinion.

"You don't look like a monster..." Elizabeth said, hoping that might make the other girl feel better. Instead the older child looked around and then met her inquisitive stare, gasping and taking a few steps back. The younger girl simply tilted her head, then a sudden thought popped up: was her prayer finally heard, was Elizabeth finally going to get her own friend?! The thought made the child's smile bigger. Maybe she won't have to be so lonely anymore with no one but the giant bird that wasn't really a human friend and visiting people who made it clear they don't want to be her friends.

"How...? Who... are you, and how are you doing that?" The older girl asked Elizabeth in a wary tone while taking a few steps forward slowly, looking like she was thinking the younger girl was a threat. But that was silly, Elizabeth wouldn't hurt anyone.

"My name is Elizabeth," The younger child introduced herself politely with a little bow and gazed at the confused girl in curiosity and excitement, "Are you my new friend? And how am I doing what? And what's your name? And how are you inside my window?" It was rude to stare, even she knew that much, but the wish for answered questions was just gnawing at her; a word she learned a few days ago. "And why did you call yourself a monster?" She added quickly.

The older girl blinked rapidly at her, and Elizabeth wondered why. Was there something wrong with her eyes? Just as the other girl opened her mouth to answer, another voice that came from inside the window and far from Elizabeth's view. "Princess, is everything alright? Is there someone else in there with you?" Immediately, to the younger child's surprise, the older girl was shocked too and looked around like in a panic and quickly ran far from Elizabeth's eyes-widened view from the window. Before she could ask what was happening the other girl returned to her sight holding a blanket and without warning the window turned back to looking out of the skies and the pretty city below, leaving Elizabeth stumped. She never got her answers, that was a disappointment, but it meant nothing compared to the excitement that the child finally talked with another person around her age.

And what made it even more possibly exciting and wonderful is that this other child was a princess, and _might come back! _

* * *

**Out of simple fun and wanting to try something else out I made this story, taking place after the visit to the trolls in the beginning of Frozen and Elizabeth having met the Songbird as a child after a few days in Bioshock Infinite. I won't be putting too much into this work, so it may come out as a simplistic piece of work without much twists to it. Please enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You came back!" The girl in the mirror stated joyfully (now older than she last saw her), obviously more enthusiastic about this strange encounter more than the princess.

Staring right back at her, Elsa swallowed her nervousness and slowly nodded, daring not to approach any further than a few feet away.

Two years has passed (how time flies) since the princess of Arendelle covered up the large mirror showing this other girl with a blanket and didn't consider removing it until yesterday. Now that she was eleven, Elsa had thought maybe this younger person was just a figment of her imagination and the room surrounding the girl was part of the delusion. She thought it would be silly to keep this mirror covered up. Though when removing it, there was half-hope, out of the loneliness Elsa could not help but feel, that this other girl would still be there. Alas she merely saw the reflection of her frightened self, and had frowned in confused annoyance before shrugging in acceptance. It must have been just a figment of imaginary thoughts after all.

That was yesterday, and suddenly without warning this girl had appeared in the morning just after Elsa returned from breakfast, wanting to avoid her persistent sister as soon as possible. So imagine her shock as she took steps back with a hand on her chest to calm herself down as she stared at the inquisitive innocent-looking child staring right back, the others hands behind her in a manner that suggests she means no harm. The princess had then narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the girl, a cluster of own questions springing to mind. But one stuck out like a sore thumb:

_How was she inside the mirror? _

"I always knew you weren't just a part of my imagination." The other girl continued, making Elsa raise a curious brow. Part of her imagination? "Two years, but I knew you would come back anyway." She grinned a big grin and clasped her hands excitedly. Well... she was very energetic, it almost reminded the princess of her sister who would any moment now be knocking on her door.

"...You... aren't just a figment? You're real?" Elsa asked cautiously, the doubt clear in her tone. If this other girl wanted answers, so did the princess.

The younger child blinked for a moment before nodding, blue eyes glinting in curiosity. "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed, almost inciting Elsa to jump in surprise. "I just remembered: I never told you my name back then... or did I? I don't remember... Sorry." The girl then did a light bow politely, and Elsa blinked at the well-mannered... well manners. "My name is Elizabeth. What's yours?"

"...My name is Elsa." This girl, Elizabeth, seemed harmless enough. Warily, the princess approached the mirror to get a better look at her visitor. Thin body, though a little too thin. The white clothing and black boots was not the sort Elsa recognized from Arendelle, so she must be from somewhere else. But there was no doubt where she was from, the younger girl was well-dressed. Hair tied by a bow to look like a... tail? Big innocent blue eyes with a bright smile that promised she was no threat. Though was it her, or did those eyes reflect a little... sadness? She wasn't going to pry.

"It's nice to meet you Elsa." The gir- Elizabeth replied happily and curtsied again, and Elsa resisted the urge to smile a little. Well she was taking the whole thing of talking through a mirror pretty well. "That's a lovely name." She then commented.

"Oh, thank you, yours is too." Elsa couldn't now help but release a small smile at the compliment and the other girl beamed. Then she tilted her head, asking the question that had been nagging at her head the whole time. "But... how are you even... talking to me through my mirror?"

Elizabeth took a moment to respond, frowning a little in curiosity herself. "...Your mirror? You're talking to me through my window. Do you know how you're doing that?" Her window? That was just odd. Elsa shook her head, at least it was calming to know she wasn't the only one in the dark about this situation. "Hmm..." Elizabeth started tapping her chin, looking thoughtful for a young child, in a posture one would take for an intelligent person. For all Elsa knew, she couldn't be quick to judge, this person was.

"Em... if you don't mind me asking Elizabeth, but how old exactly are you?"

"I'm nine years old." She replied quite quickly Elsa was taken aback by the bluntness of it. Elizabeth then frowned at the princess. "But that doesn't explain how we are even talking to one another though, does it?"

It didn't sound rhetorical. Elsa shrugged. "Just curious."

Then without warning, Elizabeth slowly moved closer to the mirror and started tracing her finger with her left hand, as though examining the edges. What followed after made Elsa blink rapidly. "It can't be a tear because I didn't open one here, did I? Maybe there's a malfunction in the fabric of reality. Or an experiment by the famous Lutece gone wrong. Maybe Songbird would know about it, I'll have to ask him when returns." The girl switched her questioning gaze to the princess, and Elsa took a step back by the intensity of it. "Do you have any ideas?"

Well, there went any doubts of this girl being smart, if there were any to begin with. Though the princess had absolutely no clue about what half was said by Elizabeth. She was however obviously asking about how they were talking to each other through the mirror. Despite all her own knowledge and education, as expected for the heir to the throne of Arendelle, the princess shrugged and suggested lightly, "Magic?"

"You think so?" Elizabeth frowned a little, not apparently satisfied by the answer. "My books have told me that magic doesn't even exist. That's just something to amuse children with until they grow older."

_If you only knew,_ Elsa thought dryly. But the princess had no intention to reveal her gift to the questioning younger person. Thankfully it hasn't lost any control yet. Instead, she pointed out with a hint of amusement at the words, "But you are a child."

The younger girl shrugged and let out a smile. "Yeah, but I have little time to ever just be a child, you know? I can only do things like make up my bed, get dressed, read and just wait for my guardian to bring me food. There isn't anyone else to play with, so I can't really do much at this age." The end of that tone reflected sadness, and Elsa could not help herself but relate.

"I know how that feels..." The princess admitted bitterly. But she has no one to blame but herself; her powers can put anyone in danger. There was no time to be like a child and have fun with everyone else.

Taking a few steps back, Elizabeth smiled inquisitively at the princess, and said girl knew a question was about to come up. "So, where do you live Elsa? That room looks big."

"Big. Yours looks gigantic compared to mine!" Elsa exclaimed in disbelief and Elizabeth giggled a little at the exclaimation. Then clearing her throat, the princess continued with the polite attitude of royalty. "I live in Arendelle, in the far north. What about you?"

The younger child squinted her eyes, like she never even heard of Arendelle in her life. Elsa raised a brow at this in confusion but neither spoke as a sudden knock was heard, and Elsa quickly snapped her head to her bedroom door, and already felt panic rising up. Did someone hear all that? She'll be in big trouble if someone did and reported it to her parents! But that feeling of fear changed to both relief and sadness as the voice outside was unmistakable in her daily question, "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Elizabeth followed this other girl's gaze as best she could, but despite it being a large window that should give a clear view of the entire room, it was like the room her new friend had stretched out except for her. That voice sounded like it was from a young child too, and Elizabeth watched as Elsa had an expression of sadness and regret. She didn't dare inquire, for the sake of privacy, even Elizabeth understood that much.

The knocking from the other side had ceased after a few seconds, a deep sigh heard elsewhere but a bit muddled, and a moment paused where the older girl was staring at something, probably the room's door, before taking a deep breath, exhaling and turning back to Elizabeth with a smile. But she was no fool, it looked a little too fixed for her liking.

"Are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask in concern. There was something obviously wrong here.

The older girl nodded rather stiffly, taking the posture that makes you think she was someone important. Well to Elizabeth, she was. The first ever child to talk with her. "I'm fine, thank you." Elsa replied, but her tone said otherwise. Still, Elizabeth won't pry, the books said it was ladylike and polite to use manners. And the young girl didn't want to upset her new friend.

"Who was that?" Maybe that won't upset her either.

"My sister." Elsa sighed sadly. She had a sister? That was great! But the older girl didn't look all too pleased, and it bother Elizabeth to no end as to not knowing why.

"...I always wanted a sibling." The younger girl commented casually, and as Elsa let out a small laughter, Elizabeth smiled brightly, glad to see her new friend was better, and continued with the previous subject. "So Arendelle? I'm sorry but I've never heard of that place. Is it a small town?"

To her surprise, Elsa started blinking multiple before replying slowly. "No... Arendelle is a kingdom in North Europe. Where are you from?" She asked curiously, frowning a little for some reason.

"Columbia, off the coast of Maine. Wait... did you say kingdom?" Elizabeth took a moment to process what was just said to her and breathed out in sudden wonder. A kingdom as in... knights and a castle and a king and a queen?! Then remembering the last conversation two years ago (quite a feat), Elizabeth gasped in realization as Elsa slowly nodded at the question. "And I heard someone call you 'princess' last time... does that mean you're a... a..."

"Princess? Yes, I am Princess Elsa of the Arendelle kingdom." Elsa smiled slightly and gave a light polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elizabeth's mind was reeling. A princess... she was talking to a _princess!_ A real life princess through somewhere else! She couldn't help stare agape at the bemused older girl. Then her cheeks flushed in embarrassed realization she herself was being impolite, suddenly did what came to mind and curtsied again, staring down at the bottom of her window. A princess... she was addressing a princess only a few years older than her! This had to be the best day of Elizabeth's life. If this was a dream, well she hoped she wouldn't wake up ever again. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She mumbled quietly.

She heard a light giggle. "You can stand properly Elizabeth. It's okay to." The small girl looked and couldn't wipe the grin on her face, and the Princess raised a brow in amusement.

"I'm sorry for not bowing to you sooner, your Majesty." The fourth curtsy in a row before standing up before her back starts hurting. "But a Princess. I'm friends with a Princess! This is the best day of my life!"

"Friends?" Elsa asked with the same amusement, though her eyes looked a little fearful and downcast at the prospect.

Oh no, did she do something wrong? "That is... if you want to be friends." Elizabeth said nervously, now playing with her ponytail in embarrassment. "Sorry, did I say something wrong? It's just that you're the first ever person I've met who isn't an adult or Songbird. And this, I mean this..." She gestured all over the window where they could talk to one another. "This can't just be by chance, right? I just... want someone who can understand me." The young girl concluded with a sad sigh, hoping Elsa would at least consider it.

Time passed by. Elizabeth kept looking at the Princess with pleading eyes. Didn't Princesses have lots of friends? Would Elizabeth just be a liability since this is the only way they can communicate? Elsa in return had averted eyes to somewhere else, looking very conflicted. Had Elizabeth gone too far? She really hoped not; it would be very upsetting if she scared off her potential new friend. Finally, the Princess muttered out something that had the younger girl frown in confusion, "You wouldn't want me for a friend, I'm not good with those kind of things. I don't even know how friendship works..."

The answer, instead of upsetting her, made her release a bright smile. Elizabeth instantly replied back, "That doesn't matter; we can both learn how to be proper friends as we talk more." Elsa looked at her with a blink, obviously not expecting that. The younger girl grinned and clasped her hands together. "It's okay to not know something, it's all part of growing up, after all, right? Live and learn."

"...I guess so. I hope I know what I'm doing..." The older girl muttered quietly, still looking like she thinking hard on this. She didn't have to be friends if she didn't want to be, Elizabeth was about to voice as such when the Princess cut her off, with a small smile to boot, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have someone who can't get hurt by me." What...? Elizabeth tilted her head curiously. "Okay, you can be my first ever friend who isn't my sister."

The widened grin wouldn't just come off, Elizabeth was far too happy right now it couldn't be expressed into words. "Thank you your Majesty!" Was all she could say right now.

But the royal Princess stopped her before she could bow again. "And please, call me Elsa. I'm not even sure I deserve the title Princess." She said with a slight hint of bitterness.

Elizabeth blinked at the confession, but felt as though it wasn't the right time to pry about it. Maybe when their friendship gets stronger they can tell each other their biggest secrets. Instead, she nodded enthusiastically. "So... what's Arendelle like?"

And just like that, Elsa smiled gratefully at the change of conversation and the friendship between the two otherworldly girls began, starting with the history of where they live. Elizabeth learnt that Arendelle was a small but beautiful kingdom, where people live in peace and rarely any crimes were ever committed. The residents there were peaceful and kind, helping anyone in need. Throughout the morning, Elizabeth, with intent listening and absorbing all the knowledge she was being given by the education of Elsa, learned about the beginning and history of the kingdom and the current way how it was ruled. She made sure to politely ask questions when her new friend paused to take a breath. All the while her eyes misted with awe and wonder.

Afterwards, Elizabeth indulged Elsa on the history of Columbia, the flying city in the clouds. "City?" The Princess had asked and made Elizabeth realize they must be in different time eras, explaining the confusion. Just imagine the shock Elsa was showing on her face at the image of a flying place in the sky. After a few moments of the younger girl convincing the doubtful humoured one it was real, Elizabeth continued while explaining how the city was founded by the dreams of one man, and the whole place with its population had lived in the sky for many years now, adding that she was born and grew up in Columbia too, specifically in this tower. The curious Princess seemed to accept these facts for now, but for some reason it felt as though she was humouring the younger girl.

Time quickly flied to lunch, as her friend's door was knocked on with one of no doubt many the Princess's servants informing it was time for her meal. Elsa had nodded and cast Elizabeth an apologetic glance. The smaller girl shrugged in good nature. "I'll see you some other time?" She asked and received an almost hesitant, but nod anyway. As the older girl placed some fabric over where she was, Elizabeth was once again greeted with the sunlight of the sky, blinking rapidly at the assault to her eyes. Any moment now Songbird will be returning to give her some food. Elizabeth sighed as she turned and leaned over the balcony. She had made a new friend in one day who said she'll be back later. When was later? It didn't matter, Elizabeth had all the time in the world, regrettably. "Should I tell him...?" Should she tell Songbird of her encounters?

...Probably not.

* * *

**Let's face it, both girls were smart from a very young age and were well educated, hence all the big words from their perspectives in this chapter. **

**I will be departing to Wales tomorrow, and decided for the sake of it to publish both this and another chapter for a different fanfic of mine today before I go. I look forward to any reviews in reply, all criticism welcome to improve my work. And just to let you know now: this story will be a short one, only with a few chapters or so. So I hope you enjoyed this one, and the next one will come out after I come back. Until then! **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a short while before the nervous princess returned to the mirror, having finishing dinner more quickly than can be considered improper. What was the cause for this sudden rush? Elsa only had one speculation: the resident in the other side of her reflected object. She had to reassure her concerned and slightly bemused parents that everything was alright and she just wanted to finish early and study. Truthfully Elsa did have to study hard, the perks of being royalty, despite her condition. But the thought of seeing her new friend Elizabeth gave more incentive in hurrying to her room while still moving like one would expect of a young princess.

During dinner, Elsa pondered while playing with her utensils on the event that happened just in her room a few minutes ago. She had, without really thinking hard on it, made a new friend. It was just a spur of the moment, in the young girl's defense. Elizabeth looked so admittedly pitiful and despite trying to build up a cold impassive look, Elsa couldn't help it; an aching desire for someone to talk with besides her own parents was just welled up in her chest over the two years since distanting herself from her persistant sister.

And maybe, dare she think it, it won't be as bad as she thought.

Entering her room, Elsa made certain to close it from any eavesdroppers. Thankfully many in the castle are more smarter than Anna to know never to listen in on a conversation between a royal with anyone else. It was cruel to think so little on the nine-year-old, but Elsa would be lying to herself to say Anna had a strong concept on privacy.

Carefully pulling the white sheet off the tall reflective item, the young princess let out a gasp of surprise, having expected to see than... herself.

Her own paled shocked expression stared right back at her, and Elsa's hands slowly released the white sheet as it draped onto the ground. The look was then replaced by earnest confusion. Elsa walked towards the mirror, gently placing the palm of her light-green gloved hand, wearing a pair of gloves father had given to her as a gift for protection against her own cursed powers, expecting for something to happen.

Nothing. Odd.

The eleven-year-old frowned in contemplation. This didn't happen the previous two times she ever looked at the mirror; where was Elizabeth...?

_Wait... _

Elsa then took a few steps back, her mind conjuring an idea that had escaped her thoughts since the beginning of these encounters: was Elizabeth... not real? Was she... an imaginery friend? That was something the young princess should of considered in the first place. Was this 'city', Columbia as she called it, and all the things about it simply a fabrication? It would make a lot of sense, now that Elsa dwelled upon it. Was Elizabeth just made up unconciously by the buried desire of companionship? Was that what it was all along?

...No.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. No, the princess refused to believe it. No way could she be so desperate for a friend so much one was made up from her own mind. Elizabeth couldn't be something created by thought and imagination; the clothing she wore couldn't have been something Elsa unknowingly made up, nor the place her new friend lived in, from what Elsa saw inside the mirror.

And those eyes; they were so full of hope, joy, excitement, childlike innocence that Elsa admittedly yearned for. They were so alive to be simply fabrication. The mirror remained the same, refusing to show anything to the young princess. _Maybe she's gone somewhere, _Elsa said mentally. That might explain it. Should she put the sheet back over it in case anyone else enters and Elizabeth might accidentally appear then? Evidently, it would be foolish otherwise.

However, a sudden already-familar voice caused the princess to drop the sheet and immediately look up: "Elsa?"

There she was, and the young girl felt immense relief wash away her shock and replace it with happiness. The bright blue eyes of Elizabeth blinked in innocence, excitement and curiosity as she observed Elsa. "Elizabeth?" The young princess slowly asked in return, wanting to make certain of something. As the younger child nodded enthusiastically, Elsa swallowed a bit of nervousness and hesitantly asked, "You are real?" While extending a hand in reluctance and curiosity.

Elizabeth tilted her head, obviously and expentantly not understanding what her new friend was talking about. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Placing her gloved palm on the reflective surface again, Elsa chuckled a little, "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, why? Is this a game we're playing?"

"Just had to check."

"Oh okay." Elizabeth squinted a little in innocent confusion, "Why?"

"For my own curiosity," Elsa answered. _And relief. _"It's nice to see you again, Elizabeth." How this young girl already brought out so much happiness in the princess that she hadn't felt in a couple of years, she'll never know.

The younger girl nodded politely, "It's nice to see you too, your majesty." And bowed in respect. She was doing that when earlier Elsa said she didn't have to?

* * *

"Didn't I say you din't have to bow like that to me, and that you can call me Elsa as well?" The Princess asked, looking a little amused by the formalities.

Elizabeth stood up straight and nodded again, "You did, but it feels wrong not to be polite to someone like you for at least once in a while, your ma- Elsa," She spoke honestly, not evern wanting to offend her new friend. She had thought about such during her dull conversation with the Songbird who doesn't even speak English. Said Songbird had only dropped by to give her food for today, and was already doing who-knows-what out there. She had immediately went to eating it all, having the feeling she'll speak to her friend straight after.

Her intuiation was correct.

Elsa was giggling behind her gloved hand and then commented politely, "Your parents must have been raising you properly to use so much manners and act so ladylike."

Though she didn't mean to, the words caused a sting against Elizabeth's heart, and she shrugged casually, "I don't have any parents," The young girl admitted quietly, "I was always raised inside this tower."

A heavy silence followed after. Elizabeth never really thought about it much, but hearing someone else talk about something like that without knowing felt different; the young girl never knew who her parents were or where they are. There was a plan to ask Songbird if he would be kind enough to tell her when she's older, but until then Elizabeth had engrossed herself with all the books in the library to even think much about these kind of things.

"...No parents?" She heard the Princess asked, and then winced as the young child felt realisation and regret for sharing something so trivial like this to someone like her.

"I'm sorry for saying that," Elizabeth instantly apologized, not wanting to upset her friend, looked up and hoped Elsa wouldn't stop talking to her, "I don't know what came over me to say that, I just never thought much about it and then you brought it up and- Oh! I didn't mean to say it was your fault! I'm sorry your majesty!" Elizabeth bowed deeply this time, both hands clasped in front of her and hoped her friend would understand.

Another silence followed. Before a polite cough caught her attention, and Elizabeth looked up with saddened eyes that widened when Elsa was in a formal stance and smiling at her instead of... well anything else she could imagine. "You do not have to apologize," The Princess began, and raised a hand when the younger girl opened her mouth to speak, "I understand that some things just need to get off your chest. You should never have to feel sorry for wanting to say things that are pent up inside you. I'm guilty of the same thing myself, you know." Elizabeth kept looking agape at the amount of maturity this young Princess was showing, who shrugged casually, "The perks of being royalty, Elizabeth."

Realising her jaw was impolitely dropped, Elizabeth replaced her childlike shock with a brightened grin, glad Elsa wasn't mad at her or anything in the sort. "So you don't mind if I ever speak to you about these things?"

Elsa looked like she hesitated for a moment before she shook her head, still keeping that smile on her face, "Not at all," Then tilted her head, eyes reflecting curiosity, "Though if you don't mind me saying, I am wondering... how you are being raised without having any parent to help or be there for you, if you don't mind me asking."

Elizabeth smiled, noticing her friend looking a little uncomfortable, "You don't have to worry about asking. I have Songbird who takes care of me; brings me food to eat and books to read, takes care of me from anyone who isn't supposed to some into the tower," So the mysterious people in white who sometimes go inside her tower while she pretends to sleep and eavesdrop on them say.

"Songbird?" Elsa questioned, blinking as those the name was foreign to her.

The young child nodded, "Yep. He's my first and only friend until I met you. He's my caretaker, and does everything he can to make sure I stay safe."

"Safe from what...?" The Princess asked quietly, and the clueless Elizabeth shrugged. It wasn't exactly clear to what, or who, Songbird was protecting her from. People who aren't suppose to be in the tower, obviously, but why would anyone want to get in here? And who are those people who keep sneaking in when Songbird wasn't looking sometimes before suddenly leaving in case they heard anything or Elizabeth got too careless in her spying?

"If you don't mind me asking, Elizabeth," Elsa then began, drawing the younger girl from her frowned thoughts, "Have you always been inside the tower? Have you ever left?"

Elizabeth shook her head immediately, "Never; I always grew up in here with only Songbird and my books teaching me," She answered truthfully, and it was the unwelcome feeling of something in the pit of her stomach. Wasn't that bitterness? Had to be. Elizabeth couldn't help it.

"Not even once? Surely you must have been allowed to leave your home at least for a while." The Princess said, and Elizabeth blinked at the surprise and disbelief in her tone. It wasn't as bad as Elsa was making it out to be... right?

She honestly didn't know what else to tell her. "Not that I can remember; I have never been outside in my entire life."

"Are you completely sure?" Elizabeth nodded firmly with a serious childlike gaze, determined with her words. Not once in her memory can she remember ever going outside. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Elizabeth shrugged a little, keeping her own feelings on the matter bottled up. Elsa didn't deserved to be... what's that word... harrassed? Yes, harrassed, by her own thoughts and desires to go outside; feeling the wind in her face, to play around in the fresh water and lie on the grass with the air of freedom and new delicious smells filling up her nostrils.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." More silence enveloped the room, and truthfully Elizabeth felt a little peeved by its continious appearances, deciding to change the subject with something Elizabeth honestly always wanted to know, may as well be good a time to ask than any while they were discussing on how she was raised, "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like; being a princess?"

* * *

**Another chapter down and done with. **

**Okay, so I decided that a chapter of this fic will be posted each month, for I have other projects in the works as well as this one. The whole story will just mainly be about Elsa and Elizabeth interacting through their respective reflective objects. So I only ask for people following this fic to be patient when awaiting the next work, and hope the next chapter each is worth it. **

**Just for the sake of it, I'm letting you decide now what happens in the next chapter: do they continue the conversation from this chapter, or do we go through a time skip? If the latter, suggest how many years later. Right now Elsa is eleven and Elizabeth is nine, and I have no hurry in finishing this chapter. It may not be the fic I'm working the hardest on, but that doesn't mean I want to make it sloppy and rushed. **

**Please review, all criticism welcome. I look forward to anything you might have to say that you either liked about this chapter and/or help me improve as a writer. Until next time friends! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa," Elizabeth called out in another attempt, a layer of amusement admist all the concern within her tone, "I know you're there. Please let me see you."

It was more than likely the heir of Arendelle would do as asked from her best friend, with how well the sixteen-year-old knew her.

The two teenagers had gotten acquainted and developed a strong friendship for seven years now, knowing each other well. Sharing secrets, their lifestyles, favourite foods, favourite activities, the histories of their respective kingdom and city.

And most importantly, their gifts.

Well, in Elsa's case, a claimed curse, despite Elizabeth repeating herself in those conversations how Elsa was born with a beautiful power. It was by accident on the princess's part; the error of forgetting her gloves during one of their meetings and revealing her uncontrollable power, a flutter of snow created and falling from her pale right palm, right in front of her friend. Having apologizing to Elizabeth profusely and expecting her to be freaked out, the younger girl instead smiled in awe and wonder at the gift, and in return, introduced the surprised and perplexed Elsa to her own gift: opening tears.

* * *

_"How... How are you doing that?" A younger Elizabeth breathed out in wonder with widened memorized blue eyes, watching the dazzling sight of clear beautiful snowflakes fall from the palm of a panicking princess. _

_Having realised her errors and cursing herself inwardly for making the mistake of forgetting to put on her gloves after getting changed in the morning, Elsa kept on muttering "No." to herself. This was not good- no scratch that, this was terrible. Now Elizabeth will never want to be friends with her again. "Elizabeth... I'm so sorry-" _

_"That's amazing!" Her friend burst out in excitement, her widened eyes never leaving the glittering flakes even as they melted away on the carpet of the room. The princess was taken aback by the loud excited statement. "How did you do that? That's incredible!" _

_Blinking rapidly, Elsa asked slowly, "You're... not afraid?" The other girl shook her head, looking at the heir enthusiastically. Elsa saw nothing in those innocent eyes but awe, curiosity, and genuine happiness. And that alone released a large amount of relief inside the princess. And here she thought Elizabeth couldn't surprise her anymore, never mind shocking her to the core. A small smile made its way to Elsa's lips in return, glad there was no fear coming from her friend. "I don't know how I can do all this; manipulate snow and ice like that." The princess replied in answer to Elizabeth's own inquiries. _

_Her friend nodded slowly, "So you always had a special gift too?" _

_A gift. If she only knew. "Since I was born. But I wouldn't call them a 'gift' exactly, more of a... Wait, what do you mean by 'too'? Elizabeth... what are you doing...?" _

_Without answering the confused question in words, the younger girl instead decided to demonstrate what she could do in return. As Elsa observed with widened eyes at the spectacle, Elizabeth opened up a tear that was within eyes sight of them both, revealing another location unfamiliar to the princess but was obviously somewhere else than the library Elizabeth was in. The young princess had her jaw agape, improper for someone of her stature, but around Elizabeth she never usually acted like a royal should anyway. Elsa slowly said quietly, "What... how...?" _

_Taking a deep breath and exhaling to avoid exertion, Elizabeth gave a smile to the young heir and said enthusiastically, "You're not the only one born with something unusual, Elsa. May I introduce you, to an opened tear." _

* * *

A conversation had lasted for hours about how they were born with these unusual miracles, neither having any idea about it, what they can do and to what extent. Elizabeth, to Elsa's bemusement, had also slightly complained about how the latter's powers were better, even if that statement was just to cheer her friend. Elsa appreciated it though, despite thinking her curse was exactly that, a curse.

And, since then, Elizabeth started encouraging the doubtful reluctant heir to use her abilities often, even offering a hand (despite being separated by glass from another time period) in helping her friend by figuring out a way to control this type of power. To say the young princess back then was shocked how loyal and kind her friend was would be an understatement, and Elsa had finally realised Elizabeth was exactly the friend she needed her whole life; someone who could understand what she was going through and not get hurt by her curse at all.

Plus it was admittedly funny at Elizabeth's reaction to the "Conceal don't feel" lesson Elsa's parents taught her.

And for seven years now, their bond had strengthened tremendously.

* * *

Even to the point where the younger teenager knew her best friend was upset.

"Elsa, please; I can hear you." Elizabeth tried for the third time, looking over from her window to the side in vain hope of seeing her friend. It was evident to her that the heir was no doubt sitting on her bed and crying her eyes out, the former hearing the sobbing that incited concern and worry within her.

Eventually, when the young princess did finally reveal herself with Elizabeth hearing the approaching footsteps, the latter's worry increased exponentially at the sight of the teary-eye deeply upset Elsa. She had never seen her like this; the first time Elizabeth had ever seen her friend cry was at this moment.

"Elsa...? What's wrong?" The younger teenager asked gently, waiting patiently for the answer. It was evident whatever made the young princess in her window upset like this was huge... uh oh, Elizabeth thought back to her knowledge about kingdoms of the past. She wasn't getting married in an arranged fashion was she?

"Elizabeth... I... I don't know what to do... this all happened so fast..." Elsa choked out before covering her face with her gloved hands, more tears pouring from her saddened eyes.

"Shh, shh... it's alright Elsa." Elizabeth let out an assuring smile, wishing she could go in there and comfort her best friend in person. "Take your time. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Sniffling a little, Elsa managed to finally wipe her eyes and took a deep breath, speaking out in short sentences, "Mother and father... it was so sudden... the ship they were on... attacked by a storm... they're gone... They're gone..." That was all she could muster out before covering her eyes again in sorrow and pain, the fountain of tears turned on again.

That was all that needed to be said, for both knew Elizabeth would understand the implications immediately, covering her mouth in shock. No... it can't be... the younger teenager stared at the broken princess in sympathy, desperately wishing she could reach out and embrace her best friend so she wouldn't have to be all alone; Elizabeth had learned long ago of the accident Elsa had done to her own sister as a child and knew there were so few people the young heir could connect with but her.

God forgive her for saying this: but damn this glass that separates them!

"Elsa... I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said with the biggest amount of sympathy she can put in her soft tone. Though she never had any parents of her own, the younger teenager can imagine the pain and sorrow one would feel upon losing them so suddenly. She placed a palm on the cool window, the right hand with the top of her pinky that was missing since she was an infant, in hopes of at least comforting her best friend this way.

After what felt like hours had passed, the heir of Arendelle finally let her tortured expression be shown once again, looking at her best friend with a hint of gratefulness in her voice, "Thank you..." Elsa sniffled again and wiped her left eye. "I just... need to be alone right now. Do you mind...?"

"You don't have to ask." Was Elizabeth's understanding response, removing her hand from the glass and smiling in sympathy and reassurance, though it failed to reach her eyes. "I'll always be here for you if you need anything. Don't hesitate, okay?"

The young princess nodded, not having enough energy to muster a small smile for the kind words of her only friend and slowly pulled the blanket over her mirror once again, and Elizabeth was greeted by the bright colourful morning sky once again.

Looking down at the floating city below in sadness, Elizabeth wondered if fate would ever cease its cruelty on her and the grieving princess.

* * *

A few days after the conversation with Elizabeth had blown away like the wind; the news of Arendelle's ruler's passing hitting the kingdom like a tidal wave. A merciless storm had swept up and destroyed the unsuspecting ship carrying the two monarchs and so many other innocent lives, swallowing up the unfortunate corpses whole and the survivors of this mess drowning shortly after. A fleet of Arendelle's ships set out in rescue when they received the word their king and queen had yet to arrive to the friendly kingdom of Corona for the wedding of its own heir to the throne.

The boats had returned with the lifeless bodies of men and women to the shocked Arendelle, and its citizens wept as their loved ones and monarchs have been victims of a detested storm.

The funeral of the king and queen had been painful and filled with many saddened people, the residents of the kingdom already mourning enough for the loss of friends or family, and now the kind beloved rulers who had mysteriously locked themselves away within their castle for almost ten years now. Other envoys and monarchs from far friendly lands had arrived and expressed their condolences and sympathies to the pained Arendelle.

But for their own protection, the older depressed sister kept her distance from any visitor attempting to offer his or her sympathies to her in person during the funeral.

The young future monarch had to at least feel some slight happiness at the fact despite her mother and father isolating themselves from the kingdom for years, they were still beloved by the people.

Slowly entering her darkened bedroom, instinctively locking the door behind her, the curtains blocking the unwelcome yet fitting night sky, Elsa immediately rested her back against the barrier from the outside world and sunk down, own arms wrapping around her knees in self-comfort, her heart feeling like a barren wasteland right now without the love and support of the parents who Elsa had mostly shunned away her whole life for their own protection.

Now they were gone...

And the mourning princess was far too tired to spring any more tears. Even at the quiet funeral Elsa did her best to appear like a true royal and wouldn't cry in front of the grieving hundreds of people. The fountain of sorrowful tears had died out after the last few days over the news. Elsa had heard about it during breakfast the morning after mother and father departed, and her entire insides had frozen all over from just that. Without even thinking about what she was doing, the princess had departed the dining room in a hurry, refusing to allow anyone to see her in that state but her best friend. The one who was not her own sister...

Elsa felt the door faintly moving as a slow knock was heard above the pained princess from the other side. She didn't need to speculate who it was.

"Elsa?" Came the hesitant voice of her sister, Anna. And she shut her eyes tightly, having absolutely no desire to feel any more guilt right now. _Please Anna... not now, _She thought desperately. The voice continued in a tone that sounded like, to her lowest pit feeling of disbelief, singing.

"Please, I know you're in there..."

She wished she didn't.

"People are asking where you've been..."

But they just saw her at the funeral, right?

"They say 'have courage', and I'm trying to..."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes again, feeling the approaching tears she worked on getting rid of earlier. _Why Anna...? Why would you do this? _

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in..."

"Please Anna... just go." The young princess replied in barely a whisper, but her younger sister evidently heard nothing.

"We only have each other."

Elsa side-glanced at the tall mirror feet away, remembering nothing was covering it. Maybe she was...?

"It's just you and me."

_You can have the guards and servants to rely on; there's only one person I can ever find comfort in right now. _

"What are we gonna' do?"

The voice felt close then and she resisted the urge to sniffle at that question. What _were_ they going to do? More vitally what could Elsa do now without the love and support mother and father had given her over the curse? Fate was far too cruel to her, and Elsa just wished if destiny was a person; she would freeze him solid. It would feel like poetic justice... The young princess knew it would do no good to think such things. They would be disappointed otherwise.

"...Do you wanna' build a snowman?"

That did it. Elsa felt the fountain turn on once more. And sunk her heard into her legs to hide the shame, guilt and sadness from mother and father it they were watching above. Her powers had relished in her sorrow and ice covered the entire bedroom completely. It would have been beautiful to anyone else's eyes but Elsa's own. Why must Anna unknowingly torture her like this? It wasn't fair for the younger girl to be grieving alone and the future ruler knew it. A part of Elsa yearned to go outside and find any possible shred of comfort within her only sibling. But the consequences prevented it and stamped the fleeting thought out immediately after thinking it.

It must have been an hour before finally the younger sister, who Elsa knew had laid against the opposite side of the door, sighed in sad defeat before standing and departing, and the older future monarch had the unconscious thought that Anna gave the bedroom door one last look before leaving. And time passed after that when Elsa looked up and pursed her lips in saddened detest at the sight of her unwilling handiwork. But that wasn't why she moved her reddened face from her hiding.

Her blues sorrowed eyes moved hesitantly towards the mirror, ignoring the icicles idly hanging from the top of it, and mist covering the reflection.

"Elizabeth...?" Elsa attempted to speak, before clearing her throat after that awful whisper and tried again. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" Came the instant reply and Elsa had to blink, not imagining her friend to currently be within there.

"The funeral's over now." The young future monarch stated, and felt a lump in her throat just after saying those painful words.

An understandable pause. "...Are you alright?"

Honestly, Elsa had no clue. "I... don't know." She admitted quietly, but no doubt the attuned younger girl heard her anyway. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do now..."

No doubt Elizabeth was dwelling on the words and considering the right response; she always was good with that, despite sometimes being impertinent. "If it helps, I'll be right here if you need someone."

"You're mostly there if not always." Elsa said, threads of relief and appreciation welling up in her cold heart. "And you may not be able to see me right now... my powers have been out of control recently."

"That explains why I can't see anything on your side." Elizabeth replied not unkindly, sounding slightly humoured as well. The young princess would have smiled if the energy was there. "But even though you're not within my line of sight, I know when you'll be here, just as you know when I'm here too." Elsa had to agree, but she didn't voice as such. Elizabeth continued after receiving no answer, "We're best friends, Elsa, okay? You never have to be alone in this."

"No Songbird visiting you recently?" She had to ask, knowing all about Elizabeth's so-called 'protector' that visits her best friend but never granting freedom.

She imagined a half-heated shrug in reply. "Just just left a while ago, thankfully. So don't worry about being alone in all this."

"I'm not." Elsa instantly replied without realising it. But she did not chide herself. "I'm glad you're always there for me, Elizabeth. Thank you: you are the bestest friend one could ask for." She spoke the words with as much sincerity as she could muster, but smiling evaded her yet as other negative feelings stubbornly stuck to her.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Was Elizabeth's touched reply. "And I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say 'bestest'. I had no idea it was a word back in your time." That was usually a subject Elsa never got much sense out of; different time periods speaking to one another like this. But she had no intention to getting a headache about it right, and instead let Elizabeth humourously continue, "But you are just a important to me as I am to you, Elsa. I'll just read a book until there's anything you want to talk about, but I sincerely hope you get better soon."

"Thank you..." The young princess said quietly, imagining the kind smile sent her way from the younger girl and felt the comfort she desperately needed.

Even though she couldn't connect anymore with Anna, Elsa mentally thanked the heavens that at least she was able to connect with someone like this.

At least some light was returning to her aching heart.

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, however, a certain pair of scientists had been listening in on this conversation with expressionless looks, outside the princess's door and sharing a curious glance with one another, walking down the hallway so they can have their unheard conversation about these recent developments.

"Quite the same, are they not?"

"In all our studies, this was something not even we could anticipate."

"You mean, _you_ could anticipate."

"If there's any implication you saw this coming."

"Whose to say I didn't."

"I did."

"Valid point."

"But I do wonder brother, why this and only this version speaks to the gifted heir among others."

"And perhaps more importantly, how simple reflections communicate past the boundaries of multiple universes."

"I can concede with that."

"Who are you two?" An unexpected feminine voice cut off their exchanges as the scientists looked behind to the confused mourning princess staring at the two with evident suspicion. "And how did you get inside the castle?"

"The sibling of the future monarch." The taller man simply noted.

"Your perception is to be applauded for its accuracy, brother."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"How any other way would I mean it?" The other fancy-designed sibling looked at the frowning Anna eye-to-eye, and it was obvious the young princess felt unnerved by it. "We are not intruders, your highness, in attempt to steal what riches there are within this aged castle."

"Than who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" The young royal asked with a tone that suggested she was in no mood for games. The recent passing of loved ones will do that to you.

"Simple passerbys and researchers."

"We apologize for bumping into you during your mourning, your highness."

"Rest assured the same thing will never occur again."

"A tragedy about your parents, young one."

"Our condolences."

"Good day."

"Wha-?" Anna blinked rapidly as the twins simply vanished... into thin air. Now it was just her among the darkened hallways once again. The young princess looked around her in shock. Was she just... imagining things? Anna had no clue what to think; there was enough going in within her mind already without the help of hallucinations with clothing and attitudes she never saw before in her life. Shaking her head, the princess continued down the path to nowhere, grief slowly returning form the pit of her stomach amongst the confusion.

Why did Elsa shut her out like this, even now...?

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Did I nail the quips and exchanges between the Lutece twins, who were inevitably going to be in this story somewhere, right? Did I do the mourning of parent loss to Elsa right? I leave that for you to decide, my friends. Please review; all criticism welcome. Next chapter will be out sometime in November, and the last one in December. Have a nice day! **


	5. Chapter 5

This was it, the big day.

Though in all honesty the young heir found it quite hard to believe it would arrive so fast. Blue nervous glued to the curtains, right hand clenching and releasing softly in anticipation. The fact that many of her servants were awaiting Elsa outside in expectation behind their stoic expressions didn't help in the matter. But then again, Elsa really couldn't blame anyone but herself for these emotions halting her from taking a step forward. _This must be how other monarchs feel when the day comes, _the twenty-one year old princess thought with dry amusement.

That day being the coronation.

"You know, if I didn't know better; I might just come under the assumption you're literally frozen on the spot," Came the quick quip of her friend from the side, no doubt smiling in amusement and kindness.

Swallowing the unwelcome nervousness, Elsa inclined her head to the observant Elizabeth, mustering a small smile, "Witty as always, Elizabeth."

"Who would I be without it?" The pretty younger woman folded her arms and shrugged. That carefree attitude the royal heir internally yearned for, though that will never be expressed vocally or in her movements.

"Who indeed... I'm glad you're here," Elsa said sincerely, feeling glad and relived that the closest person to understanding her showed up on this important day; despite only being in a mirror. Nothing had been done about the object yet. For years, using their different studies, both young adults attempted numerous times to discover what it was about their mirror and window separately that linked the reflective objects and enable the two girls to communicate across space and time itself.

So far, nothing proved 'fruitful' (as her intelligent friend put it); even Elizabeth opening up one of her 'tears' on the reflective surface ended up futile, leading to somewhere else entirely. But despite that, and Elizabeth panting out in exhaustion giving out apologies whenever they were unsuccessful, Elsa decided years ago that if this was the only way they can communicate, then what good would it be to complain?

Whatever was necessary to have a friend without said friend being possibly hurt by Elsa's powers, really.

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, "How can I miss it? This may be the most important day of your life. I would be a bad friend _not_ to see you before the coronation. I'm glad I got to see you beforehand," The nineteen year old gestured at the sight in front of her, deep blue eyes sparkling in good nature and admiration at the view of the green and black dress the princess, very soon to become Queen, the majority of it cloacked in pink, "You look beautiful, Elsa."

"Thank you," The young heir smiled pleasantly and bowed her head politely to the similar young woman, geniunely flattered, "And you as well my friend, as always."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment, looking slightly bashful, "In the same room as you? Please, all the young men would be tripping over their own feet to get your attention more than I."

_Let's hope that doesn't happen. _"Please Elizabeth, you are quite the appealing woman as well. Far more knowledgeable and imaginative."

"Even if that were true," Elizabeth stated jokingly, "They'd have to look past this first," The younger woman held the book on her left hand as she raised her right pinky in view of the two, clear silver neatly wrapped around where the tip of her finger got somehow cut off, presenting what she always considered to be a 'hideous deformity'. There was no information about it, and the concerned Elsa never presumed to ask, thinking it would dishearten her friend in any way. It would be, after all, disheartening if Elizabeth wasn't in a joking mood. How she manages to take almost everything light-hearted was a mystery.

Probably from being stuck inside a tower her whole life.

"If I dare say so, it's barely noticeable," Elsa said kindly, to reassure her doubtful friend, "I doubt many would even notice in Paris, from everything you've told me."

"Not if they have good eyes," Elizabeth pointed out, "If there's anything France takes pride in noticing, it's beauty."

The heir shrugged nonchalantly, "So you've said. But they'll be occupied being stricken by your eyes." The pair shared a light-hearted laugh.

"Maybe," The younger adult said brightly, "But today is about you, Elsa, not me. I can't express how proud I am of my best friend going through the coronation she deserves. Your sister must be too. This must be truly exciting for you."

The heir in question pushed down the urge for an unladylike snort. Instead a scoff was far more suitable. _Hardly, _Was the thought that swam through her returned troubled mind at the mention of today's great event, as Elsa turned away from the observant Elizabeth and cast her doubtful eyes down at her clutched hands, covered in those same green gloves she had worn for a long time now. No words needed to be said, Elizabeth will understand immediately.

"Don't worry Elsa," Her sympathetic best friend said gently, but the young monarch refused to meet her gaze. Not that it stopped Elizabeth from continuing, "Nothing will go wrong. Come on; raise that chin, show me the posture of a queen."

"It's not worry I feel; it's anxiety. What if something does happen, Elizabeth?" Elsa asked quietly, staring at her covered palms with the feeling of disgust that, after all this time, there had yet to be a way to control her powers. Already she can imagine the coronation and, if not that, the celebration going horribly wrong if she were to accidentally lose even one of her gloves somewhere through. Elsa found herself slightly shuddering at the thought and let out the repeated words that her father had instructed her, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to mercilessly scoff in disbelief; clearly displeased with this path of learning control. Of course, her friend had once offered to help find a way for the young monarch to learn to take charge of her curse, but Elsa politely declined, no hesitation in doubting that despite how smart she was, this kind of thing was beyond Elizabeth's understanding... not that it prevented her friend from trying anyway. _As stubborn as Anna,_ Elsa learnt long ago.

"Again? Elsa, that is not the right way of coming to grips with your ability. I told you before. You can't bury away your emotions like this." The young adult strictly raised a hand before the turning Elsa could protest, "I know I know; you always show your feelings around me. I appreciate that. I really do. But can you honestly tell me face-to-face that way is the _only_ way to keep your powers in check? I can never believe that. One day Elsa, there will be a situation where the simple words 'conceal don't feel' work for naught."

"It's today being that day what unnerves me..." Elsa admitted quietly.

There was that gentle reassuring smile again. "That won't happen, I'm sure of it. What can possibly go wrong on the day of someone's coronation? If I'm wrong, then you can tell me you told me so after the whole thing is over. Even if anything goes wary, you can always come back here and talk to me. You know that."

The monarch nodded, appreciating the gesture. "That whats makes you a good friend, Elizabeth. Thank you."

Before the latter could reply, a rapping knock made present on the princess's door. No doubt what it meant. _Time to face the music, _Elsa thought wryly. "I will be out shortly," She called out with that air of royalty she had years of practice learning, and turned to face the encouraging Elizabeth for perhaps the last time she'll see her until the night, "Duty calls. And don't worry; I'll tell you everything that happens later. I bid you a good day, Elizabeth."

The younger adult nodded, curtsying in genuine respect, "Good luck Elsa... And if they were here, I'm certain. right now, your parents would be proud of you." Elsa mentally winced at the mention of them, feeling an unpleasent lump in her throat, yet smiled anyway; no desire to depart on awful terms. Slowly, the princess picked up the cover used for the tall mirror and covered the object with all that resided within it.

Little either knew how wrong Elizabeth was, for today, in both periods, their lives will change more than they can comprehend.

* * *

As the large bedroom and her uncertain friend within the window disappeared, the golden rays of the sun attacking Elizabeth's face, the young adult sighed. Of course, just as she suspected, Elsa was going to worry about the coronation like this, so uncertain and doubtful of herself no matter how many times Elizabeth attempted to cheer up the woman. It was exasperating at times, admittedly, how much depression the young heir had in herself, so much to the point where words alone couldn't reach her ears. The young adult often jested that there were icicles in her ears.

Yet despite the amount of reassurance she was giving to her best friend, Elizabeth restrained revealing any worry to the young monarch. Because she too felt a flicker of uncertainty about what today would bring for her friend. Hopefully nothing bad will occur during the whole ordeal, and Elsa won't do anything reckless at the coronation or the celebration. Elizabeth wrapped both her arms around the book she carried out of boredom, wishing she herself could join her friend and support her in her time of need.

From what the princess had described about the upcoming of the coronation, made Elizabeth's heart ache more and more, longing to go outside or find some way in travelling to that time period Elsa resided in, before finding a way to transport to Paris afterwards. In effort of cheering herself up, the trapped woman started humming one of her favourite tunes softly, blue eyes misted in the internal wish of one day leaving outside and seeing the world for herself, with or without the assistance of Songbird.

But what were the chances of that happening?

That was then a sudden metallic sound alerted the young adult, causing Elizabeth to turn and look upwards at the platform above responsible that always opened for her warden to enter. A quick glance at the gold statue which had yet to play its high-whistling tune that informed her of his arrival, a frown creased her features. Odd. Normally it would activate. Yet that sound was different and similar to...

_Footsteps? _

As if confirming her rousing suspicion, Elizabeth immediately gasped and took a step back in shock when the platform hatch creaked and opened, and something else than the giant metal bird who kept her in this prison of a home fell out, a human scream bellowing from his mouth as the man descended and managed to catch himself on the ledge in front of the surprised woman. As though instinctively, Elizabeth, while still in a form of shock, hesitantly leaned over to clearly see the unfamiliar man gasping for air and green eyes looking back at her with an expression of sheepishness on his otherwise rough features.

"Uh... hello." Was his only awkward statement of greeting; which caused Elizabeth to instinctively do two things.

Scream. Which caused the man to fall down on the floor of her library completely.

Followed by the surprised frightened young adult to hurl any object in close proximity as a weapon at this mysterious stranger that would keep him away from her, ignoring his irritated protests doing so.

In this case: books.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was admittedly hesitant in publishing this chapter so soon; I feel as though I should have continued before ending it like this. Ah well. Next chapter will be next month as usual. This chapter has, evidently, taken place during the beginning of Frozen and near the end of the first-third of Infinite. Please review; all criticism welcome. Until next time friends! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Elizabeth, are you there?"

A rather impatient Queen Elsa asked towards the clothed mirror, before she briskly pulled the large white blanket off the object in question, before releasing a disappointed sigh at the sight of her own reflection than who she hoped to see.

The last few days have been eventful... well, that's an understatement; the last few days became the worst then the best days of the monarch's life. From unleashing her powers upon the entire kingdom to running away from home, to believing Anna's demise then finding out she was alive and sacrificed herself to save the mourning Elsa. And, in the end, it was the power of something Elsa had kept away locked in the inner parts of her heart: love. With that love Arendelle was restored to normal once more, and the whole kingdom rejoiced at her Queen.

It was both relieving and joyful how quickly they were in forgiving their newly crowned ruler.

Now, after celebrating the whole day with the whole populace and her sister, Elsa was now retiring, exhaustion cloaked over her being. But there was one more matter; someone she had to see and tell all about what happened to her.

But she wasn't there. Instead all Elsa saw was her slightly downcast self, wearing that light blue dress composed out of her own power.

A shame, Elizabeth would have loved the tale. The monarch imagined the patient younger woman listening intently, gasping and making amusing side-comments at the right times. Just thinking that incited a chuckle on Elsa's part.

Oh well, tomorrow then, as it was getting late and her best friend must have retired earlier.

But even then, there remained no response.

As Elsa had hurriedly got dressed the next day, consuming her breakfast in an un-ladylike fashion so fast Anna had her jaw dropped at the sight of it, Kristoff (the new resident of the castle) raising a confused brow, and Olaf (the little snowman of her own creation) believing it to be a game and clapping in excitement, the new Queen of Arendelle excused herself and returned to her chambers, hoping to see if that girl in the mirror was waiting for her.

Nothing.

Again, disappointment welled up in her. Elsa waited for half an hour then, convinced Elizabeth must be busy with something, probably reading some fascinating book or delaing with her captor.

Yes, Elsa said it, captor. They both knew the Songbird was nothing more than a warden, preventing the poor isolated young woman from ever leaving her tower. And it never fooled Elsa in the slightest; spotting the glints of sadness in Elizabeth's blue energetic eyes and her tone whenever the outside world was ever mentioned. It pained the monarch to no end, of course she had been outside in her youth. But the girl in the mirror? Not once in her entire life. Elsa felt sympathy for the younger girl, and a stab of anger whenever that machine of a bird was mentioned.

Though the monarch had seen it once, a glimspe of it at least... and Elsa found herself pondering whether there was something else more frightening than herself.

But that was in the past now.

Half an hour later, Anna entered her room, asking if she was just going to stand there all day looking at a mirror, adding the fact Elsa didn't need to look at one as many people will say for her how beautiful she was, or is she was going to come out. The Queen's gaze fixed on the reflective surface for a long moment, before finally sighing in agreement and following the concerned sibling out, assuring her everything was fine; she was just thinking for a moment.

Next time, then.

But even then: nothing.

Now Elsa was beginning to grow worried. This wasn't like her friend; Elizabeth wouldn't intentionally not show up to see her.

And after a few days, in the spare time where she could take a short break from upholing her duties or an energetic Anna, nothing but her own reflection stared back at her from the mirror since then.

Where was Elizabeth?

Concern and confusion were on the forefront of her mind whenever she asked that question. And rightfully so, because Elizabeth had never not appeared in the mirror to her this long before. Elsa knew the younger woman would always turn up to chat with someone other than the monstrous Songbird. She knew there was little for Elizabeth to do in that tower than read, research, draw, dance or sing to herself. And it worried the Queen of Arendelle to no end with the zero results of her friend turning up.

She wasn't... mad was she? Elizabeth wouldn't hold a grudge against her, would she? Was it because Elsa had promised to return the following night of the celebration of her coronation, and never turned up? No... no that kind understanding girl would never be angered over anything as such, the monarch was certain Elizabeth would instead ask questions about it without the slightest trace of bitterness. Those optimistic qualities weren't something that always washed away the pessimistic attitudes on Elsa's end.

"Did something happen to you, Elizabeth...?" Elsa asked quietly to herself, half-hoping the mirror would reply in that sweet comforting voice the young Queen already missed so.

"Instead of asking 'did'."

"You should ask 'how long?'"

The two unfamiliar voices caused Elsa to gasp loudly and quickly spin around, hands raised in a defensive position, ready to blast away the older intruders standing calmly before her. The monrach blinked rapidly in question at the strange clothes these strangers wore, and how blank and uninterested their postures and expressions were, almost as if the ruler in front of them was of no threat. Already there was an aura Elsa felt around them she didn't like.

"Who are you?" She demanded in that authoritive instilled from years of growing up. "And how did you get into my chambers?"

"Your dear friend has been missing for sometime your majesty, departed at an interesting similiar time."

"Rather curious, almost as if you were similiar to her."

"But I suppose you could be considered so."

"As such simlarities are not uncommon in the face of the multiverse."

"I asked who you both are." Elsa ignored their confusing monotonous words and the way the two finished each other's sentences. They looked to be siblings; they must be twins. "I will not ask again. And I'm not afraid to summon the guards. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"By all means; summon them."

"Though it will be all for naught."

"You were wondering about your friend."

"If it brings relief to you, she's out of that abandoned tower. Has been for some time now."

This time Elsa did halte from calling the guards, eyes stayed on the pair as comprehension dawned on her. They were evidently talking about Elizabeth. "You... know her? Wait, you mean she's escaped that tower?" A spark of hope ignited in the monarch, with so many more questions filling her mind.

"Indeed, with some assistance of course."

"_Our _assistance, to be more precise."

"Wait a minute." Elsa halted the two as they wre about to continue, finding abeilt desturbing how they were finishing the other's sentences perfectly. "You're telling me that Elizabeth has escaped from that tower, and you two are responsible for that?" At the double nodding, the Queen couldn't resist in her questioning: "How long has she been out? Is she alright? Where is she now? How did she escape-?"

"So many questions from an inquisitive Queen."

"Undertsandable of course."

"But hardly necessary."

"As your questions will be answered soon."

"I would advise patience in the meantime, however."

"Some things are worth the wait, as they say."

That was then a suddenly knock started the frowning monrach, who glanced to the door as a voice called out. "Your Majesty? Is everything alright?"

What startled Elsa more, however, was the fact that looking back had given her nothing but the far off wall. They were gone. Quickly looking around, seeing the window closed tight, she blinked in confusion and wondered whether she was just imagining things or not... no, what the two disturbing strangers said made sense, in regards to why Elizabeth had not been around lately.

"Your Majesty?"

Recovering from her stupor, Elsa quickly called out with a tarce of nervousness in her tone. "Everything's fine." And she strained to hear the footsteps of the guard become distant, relieved she was alone again. Now to wrap her mind around this...

Whoever those two were, they said Elizabeth escaped the tower. And that along broguht relief and more worry to her heart.

Wherever she was, Elsa hoped with all her heart she was fine...

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she cried.

Purposely, she meant; not like that facade she played in tricking Booker during the ride on _The First Lady_. There were rare times the young woman ever shed tears for anything. Not even Elsa had ever seen her cry, for as long as Elizabeth knew her.

Now, she felt the salty droplets caress her face, sitting on the top step with her back to the towering lighthouse where her father had entered, as the deed has finally been done. The doors were all open to her, and every Zachary Comstock in existence wiped away from the face of all reality.

She had done it; the threat of the Prophet was gone.

But at what price?

The price of everything taken away from her, and that realisation caused Elizabeth to look up at the many doors shining down upon her, unashamed to she her depressed state, despite the raw sadness and guilt gnawing her insides like an untamed beast. Her father, her chances of living a normal life, going to Paris, probably even having a family, and seeing her best friend once more...

All gone.

But it had to be this way, Elizabeth's rational mind told her as such; the Sea of Doors showed her all the infinite possibilities, yet there was only one outcome in ridding the filth of the universes that was Comstock.

Save for one.

And that narrowed her enraged eyes. Even when Booker sacrificed himself to prevent the birth of all those Prophets, one still survived; clinging onto the world like a parasite and ready to spread his deceit and prejudice again.

Except this time, that will never come to pass. Booker will not have died for nothing. This Elizabeth vowed.

There was another promise Elizabeth also kept to herself, making that commitment while from the skies after immediately escaping the ruined tower.

The promise of seeing her again...

And she saw her; the now happy Queen of Arendelle hanging out with what Elizabeth presumed to be her sister Anna, a man, a reindeer and a snowman... she wasn't going to ponder on the last one right now. But just seeing Elsa, so at bliss and carefree now, brought a spark of light in her that caused a saddened smile to play on Elizabeth's lips, causing the woman to stand up and turn, heading towards the door that will take her towards the last Comstock in existence.

She vowed, when this was all over, Elizabeth would meet her old friend, this time in person.

A quick glance over her shoulder, eyes lingering on the estactic smile that held no more guilt on the younge monarch.

_At last you found peace Elsa... _

Now it was time for her to find that peace too.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the long-awaited chapter. December had me occupied and January gave me resolutions for new ideas I will be posting as stories in the future. Hope it was worth the wait! Obviously this chapter took place during the ending of both Frozen and Infinite. What will happen next? You will find out next month. Please review, and have a nice day my good friends! **


	7. Chapter 7

So, the end of the road. And it came sooner than she originally believed.

There were few times Elizabeth had ever envisioned or given at least a glimmer of thought about her own demise. The doors had her witness a great number of events to come depending on her choice and her choice alone. Not once, until moments ago, had the many possibilities offered the dying Elizabeth even a glimpse of her own end, not this way anyway.

But even the doors themselves, it seems, have their own bitter sense of humour.

Beside her lying state was the child - _Sally,_ Elizabeth reminded herself firmly of that; her name was Sally – watching in close proximity… no, Sally didn't deserve to even be near the one who plotted the successful murder of her adopted father; which in turn ensured Elizabeth's own perishing from life, as she can already feel the ragged breathing clumping her throat.

In Elizabeth's tiring mind, considerably damaged by the blow to her head - twice – from the merciless cruel Atlus, it wasn't suppose to end like this… yet everything else showed her otherwise. This was the fate Elizabeth had walked into the moment she set foot again in Rapture, foolishly without a sense of rationality seeking out vengeance on the last Comstock in all of reality, not realizing that anyone can walk up the steps of redemption. And was what Comstock was trying to do.

Despite going about it the wrong way.

But she became too blind, too focused of exacting revenge for the decapitated infant of her, which was clearly an accident. No, Elizabeth believed all Comstocks deserved to be wiped away from the face of the universe entirely, and now she was paying the price for her recklessness.

And you know what? She deserved nothing less; this was crude justified punishment.

But still, a smile graced her lips, a gentle dying smile as she grasped the hand of the child who stood by her lying side. A sweet melody, feeling rather fitting right now in her eyes, came from the mouth of the innocent child who went through a personal hell… just as Elizabeth did.

_I'm sorry, _She wanted to tell Sally, _I'm sorry for delaying the freedom you deserve… more than I ever did. _

But there was still hope, as the last door showed her of the man who will save not only Sally, but every girl trapped in this forsaken city. And that future event would give Elizabeth the strength to die happily, as well as the images of those she cherished most; the one who gave her friendship as a child, and the one who helped her escape from her prison.

_Booker... Elsa... Thank you. _

The final thoughts before her vision became inexplicably black.

* * *

Light… and then multiple voices.

Those were the first things to assault her tiring sight and ears, waking her up from the realm of permanent sleep. By instinct the young woman brought her hand up to block the light, giving her vision relief as her eyes blinked rapidly-

Wait…

Tired? Breathing? Less pain to her head than she ever felt earlier?

What was happening?

Slowly the confused slowly-processing Elizabeth removed her hand, and was greeting to the sight of a marble posh-looking ceiling. But that's not the most surprising thing; what was shocking being the small head of the little girl she went to great lengths saving in Rapture.

Rapture…

Elizabeth couldn't comprehend it; was she still dying? It would explain why Sally was kneeling down beside her, but the young woman never recalled a clean white ceiling over where she was dying.

The multiple voices grew louder, and that was then Elizabeth realized she wasn't hearing things; neither of them was alone in this place.

True enough, her blinking eyes widened a little as multiple people swam into view looking down at her with genuine concern; people she didn't recognize at first. A brunette wearing a fancy dress, a blonde man with the clothing of a hiker, a reindeer that seemed impossibly sentient-

Wait, she's _seen_ these people before… a long time ago when she first looked through the many doors.

Which means this was…

And a smile, a relieved smile despite her tiring damaged state, emerged from her red lips at the sight of her best friend, joining the group who knelt around her, raising a brow curiously. But Elizabeth could see the gears working in her mind; a sense of familiarity glinting the Queen's eyes.

Putting all her remaining strength into her voice, Elizabeth mustered out with two simple hoarse words. "Hello Elsa."

A gasp of shock and recognition widened her smile, and the exhausted woman heard a number of words - "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Hold on! Guards help us carry her to-!" – before submitting herself to the realm of sleep once more, this time a wave of peace and happiness washing over her.

_Sally… you're safe now… _

* * *

**AN: I apologize if this chapter is short to you, but I hope you enjoyed this one regardless. You know, with the special Frozen Fever now out, a humourous thought occurred to me: should I add that special in as an extra chapter, since the eighth chapter was suppose to be the last one? What do you think? Also I've heard Disney intends of making an official sequel to Frozen... yeah I don't think that's a good idea; considering how successful other sequels to their classic fairytale films have gone. Anyway, please review, all criticism welcome. The next, and perhaps final, chapter will be published next month. Until then my friends! **


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's it then? Everything's over?"

"I'm not sure..." Her friend replied uncertainly, setting the cup of tea on her lap in obvious contemplation. One thing about the young woman that she both admired and respected was her serious thinking; a trait Elsa cna relate with. "Right now the Little Sisters are still trapped within Rapture, at least from what I know now, and it will take a year before that man saves them from that city of hell."

"...I see." Was all Elsa could say while taking a sip of her tea, inwardly cursing for her lack of a reply. Really what else could she say now? The Queen of Arendelle was still wrapping her mind around the whole tale Elizabeth shared, who in front of her was covered in various casts to recover from the damage that horrified Elsa to no end.

Currently only the town were inside this private room for just that, privacy. And Elsa had been patient for her best friend who suddenly dropped onto her throneroom floor out of nowhere to recover and tell her the whole story when she was ready.

While Elizabeth was resting in the medical room, being treated with great care from Arendelle's best doctors, Elsa spent most of her time by her friend's side rather than attending to her royal duties, telling the awakened-at-times Elizabeth all about the events that traspired upon Elsa's coronation. Whether her deceased parents would have approved of this or not, the welfare of her best friend and the child that arrived with her was much more important to Elsa than anything else.

Said child was being treated and taken care of, just like Elizabeth, given her own room within the castle, currently playing with Olaf who was more than happy to have some fun with a new resident who was a child.

"But you know..." Elizabeth then continued, rousing the Queen from her thoughts. "I'm more than confident he will rescue them all. The doors showed me this, and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way." 'Doors'. 'Rapture'. 'Big Daddies'. 'Booker'. Everything Elizabeth said made honestly little to no sense, no matter how hard Elsa attempted to comprehend the words. Her friend must have noticed after taking her own sip, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I know most of this doesn't make any sense to you..."

"I won't lie, it almost makes as no sense to me as my ice powers." Elsa admitted with a touch of humour, feeling pleased at the small smile on Elizabeth's face. That was a start at least; the poor young woman hadn't smiled much upon her inexplicable arrival into the throneroom; the rare exceptions when either Elsa herself or the young girl - Sally wasn't it? - were around to visit her. "But from what I can comprehend; it's all over for you now, right? The nightmare of your own life is finished with now. You can now begin your life anew?"

"..."

"...Elizabeth?" Elsa said uncertainly, a feeling of worry already rising.

Finally the younger woman shook her head, blue darker eyes downcast on the half-empty cup, speaking in that quiet tone Elsa hadn't heard in a long time. "I wish I can be certain of that Elsa. I was absolutely convinced I would die in that awful place... but now? Now I'm expecting the shadows of my past to rise up and sink me back into my own hell when I least expect it."

Not if she can help it. "It won't come to that." The look of geniune surprise strengthened Elsa's determined conviction. "You're here, and I'll be damned if I allow you to ever experience such horrors again." Said horrors as Elizabeth had described had sent nothing but chills down Elsa's spine and horrifying images during the tale about both Columbia and Rapture. "I'm sure Booker would want you to be safe and sound now."

"Elsa..."

"No buts Elizabeth." The Ice Queen of Arendelle continued before her protesting friend could get a word in. "After everything you've been through... you don't deserve to ever go through such again. From now on, that is if you want to stay here and not go to Paris, I will make sure you have a happy life, here in Arendelle. I promise you that."

Of course, some part of Elsa hoped that her friend didn't take her words as an implication of keeping her here without freedom; the freedom that Elizabeth righteously deserved, just like she did. Some other part hoped she would accept the invitation to start and have a fresh new peaceful life in Arendelle.

But most of all... Elsa wanted her best friend, the one who had been there in the darkest days of Elsa's growing up when she needed help the most, to be happy.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so determined over anything," Elizabeth then commented rather lightly. "Aside from hiding away your ability."

The corners of Elsa's mouth twitched despite maintaining a regal tall posture. "So what do you say?"

A defeated sigh, though the Ice Queen was certain it wasn't geniune. "Seeing as how I can no longer open tears to any reality of my selection, it appears I nor Sally have any choice but to reside here in your kingdom with you and your friends."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Well," Elizabeth said, evenly humourous. "I suppose the only possible inconvience for me here would be that loud snowman of yours."

Elsa shrugged, taking another sip of her tea doing her best to show just how delighted and estactic she was over the decision of her best friend. "I'm sure you won't think Olaf as such for that long, Sally seems to enjoy his company."

"Ah he does hers."

Finally the Queen let out a relieved smile, making her true feelings show once again to the younger woman. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, now this time in person instead of from different worlds."

Elizabeth had changed alot since she last saw her, Elsa knew as much, and she can sympathize. And after hearing everything the younger woman had gone through, Elsa vowed that the girl before her will never go through such horror again for as long as she lived. Hopefully Elizabeth will learn to let it go; release all of the pain and guilt behind.

And Elsa will help her. She owed the troubled woman in front of her that much.

"I never thought I'd hear anyone say such kind words to me again..."

"Well, I'm not just 'anyone'." Elizabeth smirked alongside her as Elsa then reached out with her free hand. "So you accept my proposal then? Would you, Elizabeth Comstock, like to become a resident of Arendelle, best friend of the Queen?"

It delighted the young mornach even further when Elizabeth smiled in turn and grasped the offerred hand lightly, shaking it. "It would be my pleasure, your Highness."

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"As you wish... and you can just call me... Anna."

* * *

"You're certain this was a sound idea?"

"If I wasn't then we would have just left the lamb there to die in the pits of that pitiful city."

"More than certain?"

"We owe that much at least to her."

"I continue to hold doubts."

"When you shouldn't be."

"You make it sound as though we're suppose to think the same."

"When we are almost, if not at all, the same person."

"But we are, yet we are not."

"Hence why you should be agreeing with me."

"That makes no sense."

"You expect anything more clear from me?"

"Alright I'll concede there."

"Good. Now shall we be off?"

"Our next destination?"

"Who knows? I hear the croissants are fresh in Paris during this time of year."

* * *

**AN: Concluded with some final banter from our favourite mind-boggling twins. I hope you've enjoyed this tale to the fullest. I decided there won't be an extra part about Frozen Fever in this story, as I feel this would be a better conclusion, two friends reunited and one finding herself a new home, this time in sanctuary from the hell she's been through twice. **

**Please review, all criticism welcome. **

**I'm glad to have created this tale, as Elizabeth's death in Rapture had, if I'm totally honest, hit me more than pretty hard; she was my video game 'waifu' you could say. And to me, she didn't deserve such a fate. **

**Thank you for reading, and enjoying, Transcending Tears. Good day my friends! **


End file.
